Behind the Scenes: Next Question's Trysts
by qxzky- The Sheaman chapter
Summary: So many people have shown love and support for the Next Question storyline, here are the one shots that were requested in the reviews. PM me with a request, and I will write it up. Multiple chapters at once.
1. Chapter 1

**AN:No matter what anyone said about Randy Orton, he always kept his word. For the fan that requested this in Next Question, but passed out: I thought the story deserved a straight Randy Orton. And a lot more time.**

Orton walked down the hallway of the hotel gracefully. He had only a few minutes to slip away to see the fan that had asked for a spanking on the panel, but he was going to make those minutes count.

He knocked on the door quietly, odd for a man of his size.

The door opened, and the fan peeked out, letting out a little yelp as Randy Orton came into view.

"I noticed you had a bit of trouble, earlier, and I wanted to keep my promise to you" Orton grinned and then flicked his tongue out to wet his lips.

"So, can I come in?"

After a second of staring, the fan opened the door. The room was empty, except for a few packed bags.

"I really meant what i said earlier. I came on a bit too strong, so I want to make it up to you." he murmured, lowering his voice with each word. He leaned against the wall to trap the fan between the wall and himself.

"Starting, with this."

He ducked a bit, brushing his lips against hers gently. Sparks shot through her lips as the small kiss ended just as it began.

Orton raised a hand, cradling her face in it, and brought his lips closer to hers with a low purring sound. He didn't think it could feel this good to kiss someone he just met, but somehow one kiss from Rose was never enough.

Wait, Rose?

How did he know her name?

The initial shock wore away, and the fan hopped up onto his wide hips, straddling his lap and moving her face closer. Their lips met again, as if they knew each other well, and Orton closed his eyes, alternating pressure, slipping his tongue between her lips gently.

Without even looking, he led her to the bed. The kiss grew deeper, and he fell onto the bed soundlessly, cradling her in his arms and laying her out onto the bed.

Rose hadn't even registered that she had left an upright position, but when Orton settled his massive frame between her legs and kissed her deeper and deeper, her arms wrapped around Randall's neck without even thinking.

Wait, when did she start calling him Randall?

Her hands tugged at his shirt. She was desperate to see all those tattoos up close. Orton moved from his place between her legs, and sat up on his knees. He tugged it over his head slowly, and his Rose made the most delicious giggle.

Wait, his Rose?

She ran her hands over his abs and moaned, pulling her own shirt over her head. They undressed quickly, kissing roughly as their minds transitioned from sweetness to roughness. Orton had a spanking to deliver, and Rose was more than happy to take it.

As soon as she had slipped her thong off, Orton flipped her over on the bed, palming her ass. Just seeing it made him get harder. He snarled, rearing his hands back one at a time, to smack the waiting cheeks.

Smack!

Her back tensed, and she let out a little moan. So quiet that his ears almost didn't catch it.

Smack!

Her moans got a bit louder, still not as loud as he wished they were.

He knew she could be louder.

Smack Smack Smack!

He snarled, and her moans got louder and louder.

His tongue slithered out of his mouth and down her back. He bared his teeth and nipped at her ass, spanking her harder. Uninhibited, slutty moans left her lips and she ran her hand softly over the back of his head, pushing him closer.

Smack!

"Oh my god!"

He chuckled evilly, slithering his muscular frame back so that their hips aligned. He was so hard he could hardly stand it. He spread her legs and rubbed himself between her legs. She gasped and slid down the bed, impaling herself on him.

One long groan left him at her perfect tightness, and his hips started snapping before he even thought to do it.

"Oh my godddd!"

He punched the bed above them and laid another slap across her ass.

"Ohhhh!"

His hips sped up, waving left and right the way he knew she liked.

"Gooddddd..." a small whimper left her mouth, immediately buried in the pillow before her. He felt her tighten around her, and rubbed the little dimple that appeared in her ass when she clenched it. A deep snarl rumbled from his chest, and his eyes rolled in his head.

"Fuuuuuccckkk, Rooossseee!"

Smack!

His eyes opened and he stared down at her in surprise. A slow smirk grew on her face, and Orton frowned, spanking her back.

She always was a bad, bad girl.


	2. Chapter 2

Lisa headed out of the panel to get something to drink. She had been watching Ambrose for quite some time, and was waiting for her chance to pull him to the side. She thought about what kind of a drink she would get, then rolled her eyes at the consideration. Of course. CM Punk was at this panel. She would get a Pepsi.

Ambrose saw Lisa slip out of the panel, and told Graves he would be right back. Rollins saw the evil glint in his eye and grabbed his arm, stopping him.

"Where you headed?"

"Just- uh, just to the bathroom, man."

Ambrose danced away, moving his shoulders in typical Ambrose style. He creeped out into the hallway, peeking around the corner stealthily at Lisa in front of the soda machine. His long tongue licked his lips quickly, as he surveyed the area around them. He knew there was a small room with a couch in it that would be perfect.

Lisa got her Pepsi, and hummed as she thought about opening it, but figured she would wait until she got to her seat, in case she tripped over something on the way back. She turned absent-mindedly, yelping in surprise as Ambrose picked her up and tossed her over her shoulder and carried her to the vacant room with a gleeful and maniacal smile.

Once he got there, he slammed the door shut, tossing Lisa onto the couch, with a crazed grin.

"Lisssssaaa" he called, stalk-dancing over, and climbing on top of her. "Lisa baybee."

"Ye-"

Without waiting for her to respond, Dean lunged forward, kissing her passionately, jutting his tongue into her mouth and wrapping it around her own before pulling it back into his mouth and slithering his tongue around hers again. He broke the kiss as suddenly as he began it.

"I like you."

"Dean-"

"I've liked you ever since Hitachi admitted he liked Hana in your first story. And I don't even watch Naruto."

Lisa blushed profusely. "Dean!" and kissed Dean deeply. Dean grinned and kissed her back, wrapping his arms around her.

Rollins thought nothing of Dean's prolonged abscence. He was probably out somewhere trying to convince himself not to turn gay week into an entire gay month. Fucking Graves. Rollins mused in disgust. His girlfriend was in town again, and was calling him nonstop. Rollins excused himself, and headed into the hallway.

Tiny whimpering sounds came from a room with a closed door. Along with those sounds was a manish grunt, one Rollins knew was Dean's. First Graves, now this? Rollins flung the door open, ready to yell at Dean, when his jaw dropped and his breath hitched.

That Lisa chick from earlier was riding his Dean!

Wait, his Dean?

Lisa looked over and locked eyes with Rollins for a second, gasping and pulling away. Dean's crazed side came out, and he grabbed her hips.

"Let- Me- Off!" Lisa struggled, embarrassed that Rollins had seen her riding Dean. Dean looked over at a fuming Seth with a sigh. Seth began angrily ranting at Dean, and Dean sighed, holding Lisa in place on his hips.

"Once again, i direct your attention to the beautiful woman on my hips. I assure you, Sethie, I am not gay this week." Dean looked at him with a smirk, and thrust his hips up into Lisa, making her squeal in surprise.

Seth stormed from the room angrily. He slammed the door on the way out.

Fucking Dean. Fucking Graves. Fucking Lisa. They all fucking sucked.

Dean let go of Lisa's hips and set his feet on the edge of the couch, putting a lot of force behind his thrusts. Lisa moaned and squealed, unable to believe she was able to climax so easily after being so embarrassed. She tossed her head back and moaned, climaxing. Dean gritted his teeth to keep from climaxing, pulling out of Lisa before flipping them both so that he was on top of her. He snaked his tongue out of his mouth and down to Lisa's wet folds, lapping with his long tongue quickly. She tasted as sweet as he thought she would. He groaned,sticking his tongue into her to taste her more deeply, and spilled his climax into his shirt, which he had ripped off earlier.

They both collapsed onto the couch, panting softly. After a few moments, they both redressed, Dean shirtless, and Dean wiped the couch off with the dry part of the shirt, and tossed it into the trash before heading out the door.

"You better write about what just happened." he said to Lisa with the same crazed glare as before.

"Anything for my biggest fan." Lisa smirked and winked before skipping back to the panel with a grin.

Dean had a pretty big, dimpled smile on his face as he headed to the panel, and nothing would ever take it off.


	3. Chapter 3

**There are multiple chapters this week. I think there are like four. So don't be alarmed if this isn't yours, just click the next button in about three seconds. It should be there. **

Kane headed out into the hallway, tugging on his tie, that always seemed just a bit too tight. He looked around casually to see if he saw the fan he was supposed to be meeting outside the forum, but he didn't see her. He sighed in frustration, and leaned against the wall, dissapointed that it had just been a hoax.

Then he saw her.

His eyes ran up from her boots past her shorts and corset, to her dark red hair. He gave a soft hum of approval and walked up to her with a few steps, grabbing her and pushing her into one of the rooms.

in an instant, he slammed the door, and his uneven grey eyes met her sparkling blues.

"So, I hear- you wanna know- how big it is." he snarled at her, pinning her against the door.

Her feet came a few inches off the floor, and she moaned quietly, biting her lip as she glanced down. "Please don't hurt me, Mr. Kane." she murmured, batting her eyes at him seductively.

Kane dropped her to the floor again, glaring at her from the two feet height difference he had on her.

"Don't let the suit fool you. " he ripped off his tie. "Mr. Kane got left at the door. It's Kane now. And if you want me not to hurt you, little girl," he sneered. "You'll have to give me a reason."

He picked her up and tossed her easily onto the couch. She squealed, taking her shorts off before he could rip them from he legs. She spread her thighs to put her heels on either side of her on the couch, and a now shirtless Kane caught a glimpse of her clit piercing and his eyes glassed over with lust.

But Kylin wasn't finished. She untied the back of her corset slowly, letting it fall to the floor as the chain on her nipple clamps fell free. His eyes flicked from her clit piercing to the clamps, and back to the piercing. He unzipped his pants, and kicked them off.

Now it was Kylin's turn to stare at the python he held in his oversized hands, his own prince Albert piercing catching the light just a bit. Her eyes traveled from his stiff erection up his tensing abs to his angry frown. She leaned forward, doing a split of sorts on the couch and sneaking a finger into her mouth to turn on the last of her surprises: a vibrating tongue ring.

She flicked the vibrating ring against his thick shaft, lettting her tongue bathe him in spit while the vibrations tapped against his ring and made his eyes roll. Kane tossed his head back and teased the head of his erection against the vibrating ring before easing it down Kylin's throat slowly. He watched in intense fascination as her lips stretched around it thinly, and she struggled to keep her tongue in her mouth. He could feel the vibrations run up and down his shaft and he shuddered, pushing deeper and moving them both so that her ass was exposed and she lay on her stomach.

He grabbed her ass with both hands, fighting the urge to just let go and gag her. He brought both hands down on her ass with a loud smack that echoed around the room like the sound of a Kendo stick. He smacked her ass a few more times, getting a small moan in response. He pulled away, watching a thin stream of saliva and precum hang between her mouth and his erection.

He rearranged them both on the couch, a tight fit for his tall frame. He stroked his erection between her legs, tapping her clit piercing and gasping when he found out it vibrated as well. He would have to thank the devil later for sending her to him. He pushed in roughly, curving his body so he seemed to wrap around her.

Kane took his time with nothing, and pinned her between himself and the couch, thrusting wildly and deeply. Kaitlyn moaned and spread her thighs for him, trembling slightly as she could see and feel herself stretching wider than ever before.

Kane growled and began nipping at her shoulder, getting more of a reaction from her than he did with the spanking. He let his teeth graze her skin gently and watched her shiver.

Kane tugged the chain that hung between the nipple clamps lightly, letting his teeth stay on her shoulder. Kylin began moaning louder, wanting to beg him to give her more, but all that came out was gibberish.

Snarling wildly next to her ear, Kane grabbed the couch and pounded into her with hard, rough thrusts. He felt Kylin clench around him, and then smirked as she let out a little growl of her own, followed by a long halted moan.

She clenched around him tightly, and his body curled around hers with a shudder, before he quicly pulled away, holding her tightly against himself with one hand and tugging himself firmly with the other. He shuddered and moaned, nipping Kylin on the shoulder more roughly as he came.

Kylin and Kane panted as they caught their breath. After a few seconds, Kane cleaned himself off with a hankerchief, then dressed, looking as impeccable as he did before he set foot in the room.  
Kylin tried to get up and walk over to her clothes, but found this impossible on jelly legs.

Kane picked her clothes up, and handed them to her before kissing her deeply. Kylin moaned and rocked her tongue ring against his tongue, and closed her eyes.

When she opened them, Kane was gone, but she had a feeling, he would be back soon.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Okay. The Phil here is not Phillip Brooks. It is an entirely different Phil. Enjoy! **

**Remember, you can review or PM me to request your own, along with any details of who you want and what you want... Anyone can request anything!**

Kaitlyn excused herself quietly from the panel, headed to one of the hotel rooms for a quick rendezvous.

She had been lucky enough to find him at WrestleMania Axxess, a small, shy boy with a pegging fetish. She thought it was the cutest thing in the world, the way he stammered the first time he admitted what he liked.

Now every now and then, when they both were in the same town, she would call his number and tell him to meet her somewhere: in a closet or a hotel room, and proceed to peg the shit out of him.

A soft pant left her lips as she thought about how eager he would be. How turned on. Especially with her latest toy: a double ended dildo.

Kaitlyn could feel herself getting wetter just thinking about making her new boy toy shoot across the bed and whimper. She bit her lip as the elevator arrived and she hopped aboard.

She had kept the dildo in her purse all day, worried in the back of her mind that it would fall over and she would have to explain. But no such thing happened. She was wearing the harness that held the strap on in place, and was waiting patiently for the elevator to arrive.

A few people stood around in the hallway, wanting autographs, and Kaitlyn signed them. She rushed to the hotel room and shut the door before anyone else could try to delay her any longer.

She walked into the bedroom of the hotel with a relieved sigh, seeing that Phil was already there waiting for her with a cautiously optimistic expression, and his own bottle of lube.

He stood and walked over to her, helping her out of her jacket with a soft touch and downcast eyes, saying nothing. Phil never said why he did things this way, and she never asked.

In a few moments, she was undressed, and he was lying on the bed facedown. She took out the strap on and slid it into the harness as it was supposed to go, placing her hands on his ass lightly and straddling his legs as she parted his cheeks with both hands.

Kaitlyn started with a single digit, coating it in lube and running it around the edge of his tight hole. She wasn't even in him, and he was moaning softly already.

Every sound Phil made turned her on just a bit more, making waves of anticipation roll off of her. She added a finger, and more lube, stretching him out for what was to come. She kissed the small of his back lightly and added lube to his hole and to the dildo, making sure there was more than enough there before she lined her hips up and teased him with just the head of the toy.

She smirked as she saw his hand make the slow trip from its place beside him to cup himself lightly. She plunged in slowly, being sure to check that there was enough lube.

A long, relieved moan seemed to rip from his chest as she eased in. She moved slowly, being sure that he was comfortable. She settled her hips just behind his, and waited a moment for him to adjust, knowing that the head of the toy was just barely grazing his prostate.

Once her hips were settled, Phil began moaning and whimpering, rocking his hips at her impatiently. She smirked and carefully but quickly changed their position so that he was sitting up on her lap, and she was sitting on the bed. His hips waved back and forth, and he moaned loudly, the new position making the toy tap his prostate just a bit harder.

"Oh, fuck yeah, Kay." he moaned, tossing his head back onto her shoulder. His legs spread over hers and he shivered softly.

Slowly she began to bounce her hips. She let the waves of arousal that washed over her at his loud moans continue, loving every moment.

Phil's hazel eyes rolled in his head as Kaitlyn tapped at his prostate repeatedly, waves of pleasure starting at his ass and rippling outward all over his body.

"Ohhhhhhhhh!" his long moans were interrupted by hypervenhilation and she could feel him relaxing into her movements. The waves of pleasure that washed over him intensified, and he trembled violently.

"Yeah, you like that, huh? you like having a toy in your ass. You like letting me fuck you with it. You're so fucking hard right now." She sped up her movements, still making them fluid.

"Uhhhhhhhhhh!"

Kaitlyn reached around his chest, wrapping her arms around him as she watched his erection bounce once the hand that held it relaxed and he groaned lowly.

Phil didn't know what he was saying once her hand found his leaking shaft. "Ohfuckyesfuckyesmoreharderfuckyeahyeahmoreohhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" wave after wave of intense pleasure washed over him.

Kaitlyn could feel his abs tense and release rapidly, and held him close, letting a few moans of her own slip into the air. Pegging a man was a whole other experience, and as much as he enjoyed it, she enjoyed it more. She watched over his shoulder as massive amounts of precum dribbled onto the bed. She sped up, then slowed down, then sped up, edging him a few times, as was her way.

His body began to spasm in her arms, tensing as he thrusted his hips and groaned. One intense rush of sensation after another washed over him. Phil trembled as his eyes rolled in his head hard and Kaitlyn continued to stroke him softly, moaning.

Time seemed to slow down as Phil's eyes closed and he groaned, thrusting his hips wildly and wailing. One long, loud, whorish moan left his body, and he climaxed ropes of cum shooting forward from his body to land on the bed beneath them. Kaitlyn never stopped her movements, careful to keep the exact same pace. Another moan passed his lips and he came again before his body went slack and his eyes slid shut in bliss.

Kaitlyn groaned and pulled out of him with a moan. As she moved to pull the toy from her tight channel, several thick strands of clear sticky cum stretched off of it as she moved it away. Se was so wet that she was running onto the bed. She panted and settled onto the side of the bed that was untouched by their earlier fun, dropping off into an exhausted light sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Apologies in advance, this might not have too much of a Jade focus. I am on such a Sheamus-Reigns kick these days... Sheesh.**

**Continuation from the first chapter, the saga continues. **

**I don't expect this story to have a lot of followers, so don't think you have to do anything to get a tryst of your own about you.**

**just review, or PM me, with your chosen superstar, chosen name(you can use a fake one, but I prefer real), and details you want included.**

**Slash**

Randy buried his face in Rose's ass with a deep groan, smacking her ass rapidly. Rose let out a long groan, and didn't hear the door open.

Jade was all set to walk into the room, when she heard moaning. She opened the door and stood in shocked dismay as she watched Randy Orton eating out her girlfriend. She clenched her jaw in anger and shut the door quietly. Tears welled in her eyes as she walked down to the nearest bar. How could she just go and not invite her?

Jade got to the bar and sighed. It was one of those nights. Those nights when everyone in the bar is paired up, and there's one lonely person that just walked in. Jade walked wearily to the bar, past several couples sucking each other's faces in booths.

Meanwhile, in a secluded corner, with Reigns trying to entice Sheamus into a kiss. Sheamus continually turned away, and Reigns ran his tongue up Sheamus's neck. Sheamus let out a shaky groan as his resolve weakened and his head turned of its own volition. Reigns brought their lips crashing together with a groan, swallowing the wimpers of slight protest that Sheamus let out. He blushed, and kissed Reigns back hesitantly, grabbing his shirt.

Reigns ended the kiss with a smirk, his eyes taking in the slightly flustered and sexy appearance of his one true love. He loved everything about him, and wished he could see just how beautiful he was.

Reigns eyes flicked over to the bar, where a girl with long dark hair pushed up her glasses with a finger and ordered a pint of Guinness. She would be perfect to convince Sheamus of just how beautiful he really was.

Reigns pulled away from Sheamus, grinning at the huff of frustration his Irishman gave him. He walked over to the girl, wrapping an arm around her and murmuring, "You okay?"

Jade turned around suddenly, then relaxed as she saw it was Reigns. "No. of course not. I just saw my girlfriend in the throes of love with some other man, and she didn't even tell me. I mean, I like men too, you know. Especially this man. I don't know why she thought she had to have him all to herself." Jade took a deep swig of her pint, then licked the foam off of her upper lip.

"Was it anyone I know?"

"Boreton." Jade scoffed, looking at her glass.

Reigns looked back at Sheamus, who was by now looking a little dejected. He wore a small pout as he looked at his phone. So cute!

"Tell you what, miss-"

"Jade."

"Tell you what, miss jade. You seem to have quite the problem on your hands, as do I." Jade looked at him in interest. "You see, for the past few days, I have been telling my boyfriend that he is the most beautiful thing i have ever seen, but he doesn't believe me. What do you say, we both head up to our hotel room, cheer you and Shea up a bit, and teach Team Boreton a lesson at the same time?"

Jade thought about it for a second. It would be fun to rub the experience with Sheamus and Reigns in her girlfriend's face. Jade had a major crush on Reigns for the longest time. She nodded hesitantly, and Reigns murmured, "Wait here."

Reigns explained the whole thing to Sheamus, who would have said no, were it not for the way Jade was eyeing him across the room. A reluctant yes fell from his lips, and Riegns tugged Sheamus along, happy that this had worked out.

In no time at all, Reigns had pulled Sheamus and Jade into the elevator, wrapping his arms around Jade and holding her between himself and Sheamus. Jade kissed Riegns i sweetly, then turned to Sheamus, who looked a little pissed.

Jade jumped up onto his hips, AJ style, and pushed her glasses up before kissing Sheamus. Reigns came up behind Sheamus and started rubbing his shoulders.

The elevator reached its destination, and Reigns stepped of first, unlocking the door as Jade kissed Sheamus. Reigns opened the door, and Jade broke the kiss and headed over to Reigns. The three of them were caught up in a cloud of lust. Before Sheamus and Reigns found each other, they pursued only women. So the chance to share their bed with Jade after reading so much about thrreesomes with the slash stories on the bus ride over, they were quite excited, especially since Reigns would be leaving soon.

But eventually reasons and all such logic went out the door as Jade watched Reigns kiss Sheamus passionately. Their tongues writhed against each other, and Jade sat back on the bed staring.

Riegns could feel how shy Sheamus was, continually pushing away. He pulled him close.

"Hey."

Sheamus blushed deeply and cringed, feeling awkward. Years of being told that he didn't look good turned on were keeping him from really getting into it. So Riegns solved that problem for him.

"It's gonna take the both of us to get him into this, Jade." he murmured, kissing her sweetly. Jade stood in front of Sheamus while Reigns stood behind him. Jade kissed Sheamus deeply, and he growled and kissed back, not noticing that Reigns had him down to his underwear by that point.

Reigns and Sheamus eased onto the bed, looking at Jade as if they wanted to rip her apart. All blushing and shyness on Sheamus's part ceased as Jade undressed, and kissed Reigns. The two looked so good together, the lustfull side of Sheamus took over and he stared, enamored.

Riegns undressed completely, and positioned Jade so that she straddled Sheamus's waist. Jade immedely started kissing him, and Riegns worked the tight boxers from around Sheamus's thick thighs.

When he finished his work, Riegns brought their erections crashing together, making Sheamus buck off the bed with a moan. Reigns grabbed the lube from one of the pockets of his vest, precariously hanging off the bed with the other clothes strewn throughout the room. He lubed Sheamus up, enjoying the little growl of impatience that came tumbling forth.

Riegns lowered himself onto Sheamus slowly, reveling in the sounds he made. panting and groaning, Reigns flipped Jade around and bgan kissing her passionately, spreading her open with one hand and rubbing her clit with the other.

Jade could feel Sheamus's abs tensing beneath her as Reigns kept her lips locked on his. He lifted her hips suddenly, making heree grab his head for balance, breaking the kiss and licking a trail down. He settled her thighs on his shoulders and licked her clit rapidly, rocking his hips to feel Sheamus moving within him.

JAde let out a few squeals of pleasure, shuddering. Reigns took his time, holding her hips and licking and sucking until he felt she was ready.

Reigns eased Jade down, settling her hips over his erection and kissing her roughly so she could taste herself. She moaned loudly into the kiss, and ground her hips down onto Reigns.

Sheamus was breathing rhythmically at this point, trying not to cum as Riegns clenched him repeatedly. Reigns eased the head of his erection into Jade slowly, kissing her deeply as he groaned.

the three rocked back and forth, moaning together in a cacophony of bliss for several minutes before Sheamus began snapping his hips, using the strength of his thighs to propel both Riegns and Jade into the air.

If it was possible, Reigns got even more aroused, cradling Jade in his arms as she moaned, feeling Riegns shift within her at the force of Sheamus's thrusts.

All ov a sudden, Sheamu held Reign's hips still, and Riegns could feel Sheamus throbbing within him. He let out a slight shudder, groaning as well, and rocked his hips into Jade insistently.

Jade moaned and panted as Riegns hands slipped down, rubbing her clit rapidly. Intense shocks of pleasure made her moan and she clenched around Riegns as he continued his ministrations, climaxing roughly and curling forward to let her head rest on Reign's chest.

Jade slipped off of Reigns to lie on the bed beside them, staring at reign's erection as he rocked his hips lightly. Both men shuddered, and reigns sat still for a second, tossing his head back and climaxing with no motion at all. As he came, Sheamus held Reign's hips and slammed into him forcefully, growling as he came too.

Jade had to admit she could see what Riegns meant when he said Sheamus was gorgeous when he was turned on, but then again, they both were.

The two men cleaned themselves up,and carried Jade to the bathroom to do the same. By some miracle they salvaged the bed so it wasn't messed up, just the comforter was sticky. They stripped the comforter off the bed to lie on top of the sheets, holding Jade in a tight cocoon of warmth until she fell asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: PM or review to get a oneshot of your own.**

Rose and Jade walked down the hallway hand in hand, like an old romantic couple. Between them both, there hung a small wicker basket, which was covered by a small red and white cloth. Anyone else looking on would think they were headed to a picnic, but in reality, they were headed to theri hotel room to punish a certain John Cena.

Cena lay on the bed facedown nude, waiting for Jade and Rose to get back. Ever since he found out they were into spanking, he was hooked.

Jade and Rose skipped into the room, setting the basket down beside the bed as they both undressed.

Jade slipped onto the bed as Cena sat up. Jade and Rose ran their hands over Cena's muscles gently. Jade got off the bed, placing a gag into Cena's mouth.

Ever since Jade and Rose had made up, and forgiven each other, things between them were better. Jade wrapped her arms around Cena's waist as he pinned Rose to the bed.

Rose lay on the bed under Cena, waiting until he grabbed the headboard to start spanking him firmly on the ass.

Jade and Rose laid into him with loud smacks, watching as he panted behind the gag. His ass glowed red by the time they finished, painfully sensitive, the way he liked it. Cena looked down at Rose and groaned softly, knowing she could clearly see how hard he was.

Rose spread her thighs, running her hands up and down Cena's chest ans giving his ass a break. She positioned him at her entrance, waiting for Jade to get into position.

Jade lay behind Cena, poised at his ass, and pushed his hips into Rose. a series of slightly muffled groans told Jade that Rose was quite content, even if she was slightly squashed behind Cena's massive frame.

Jade buried her face into Cena's ass with a grin, listening to his satisfied moans. She smacked and massaged and gripped the large globes of his ass, listening to the groans behind his gag.

Rose moaned as Cena sped up his thrusts and Jade uried her face even deeper in his ass, almost getting smothered as Cena clenched his ass around her face. Jade smacked his ass some more, smirking slightly as Rose screamed and climaxed.

Cena pulled away, lying on his back beside Rose as she enjoyed the afterglow of her climax. Jade pushed Cena's shoulders into the bed, riding him as Rose watched eagerly. Cena thrust his hips wildly, making her bounce up and down, then grabbed her hips, bringing her slamming back down onto him with every thrust. Rose hopped onto his hips ,kissing her girlfriend as they both bounced up and down as Cena picked up speed.

Cena slipped two fingers into Rose, fucking her at the same time as Jade. both girls screamed and came quickly, hugging each other. Jade clenched around Cena and pulled away, switching places with Rose.

Cena thrust his hips into Rose, so turned on he thought he would burst. _There was nothing hotter than being bounced around between these two women_, he thought to himself.

Thankfully, Rose rode him for a few more moments, and with a muffled roar, Cena climaxed, rolling his eyes.

Rose moaned and climaxed as well, grabbing Jade and kissing her deeply.

Jade pulled her girlfriend away, kissing her deeply.

Cena panted on the bed next to them, pulling the gag off.

"Wow."

Rose and Jade grinned.

"Maybe next time, we'll use those handcuffs you like so much."


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Please PM or review with more requests! Even if you have asked for one before, you can ask for another. There are no limits. Anything goes. **

**If no one requests, I can't post.**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: A question for you guys: What day do you check your updates most? I am thinking of changing days. **

**To Jade and Rose: the inspiration for Centon just isn't hitting on all cylinders this week.**

**It should be up next week.**

**To everyone: feel free to ask for one of your own with a character of your choice! **

Kylin lay in the bed in her hotel room in 1408, waiting for Kane to arrive in her room. She fiddled with the edge of her leather miniskirt, tapping her tongue piercing against the roof of her mouth impatiently as she tilted her head to the side just a bit.

Kane seemed to glide up to the door as a sinister sneer crossed his face, thinking about how well he and Kylin fit together. Instead of knocking at the door, he closed his eyes, raised his hands and focused, thinking of the trashcan within the room, and lowering his hands.

The trashcan in the room lit up in high orange flames, and Kylin almost screamed, as she was jarred from her thoughts of Kane. She walked over to the door quickly, opening it to see Kane standing there, running his eyes over her. Kylin turned in a small circle, twirling her hips and sticking out her tongue so he coould see the piercing.

Suddenly, Kane lifted Kylin up in the air, tossing her onto the bed and reveling in the little squesl of surprise that left her lips. The door slammed shut loudly, and Kane ripped the tie from around his neck, shedding other parts of his suit as Kylin looked at his tensing muscles in obvious lust.

Kylin spread her legs slowly as she watched Kane unbuckle his belt slowly, teasing her. She nipped her lower lip, undressing slowly in the bed as she watched Kane undress. She lay there in her black corset and garter belts, not at all surprised when Kane climbed up the bed as if he were looking to devour her.

After a few passionate kisses, Kane fondled Kylin's clit piercing rapidly, enjoying the little shudder she gave him in response. Kane pulled her towards himself using the laces of her corset, wrapping one arm around her as he dipped his fingers a bit lower to feel how wet she was.

She was soaked as her hands found the Prince Albert piercing, circling the tip of the piercing with a finger.

Kane slapped her hand away and growled. "Did I say you could touch me?" he growled angrily, and Kylin was afraid and aroused at the same time, flushing slightly as she stammered, "N-no"

"You're determined, to be a bad girl, Kylin" he murmured. Kylin loved the way she could see his teeth bare slightly as he enunciated her name. "You need to be, punished."

And before she knew it, she was across his lap.

Smack!

A small squeal left Kylin's lips in the form of a moan, and Kane scowled down at her.

"You aren't, supposed, to be enjoying this." He growled.

"Maybe you'll just have to spank me harder." she peeked back at him with a dark hint of lust in her eyes.

So Kane brought his hand back down again, a bit harder.

Smack!

a louder moan left her lips.

Kane growled in anger at her enjoyment of his spanking. He tossed her onto the bed and held her legs open to each side, easing himself into her slowly with a dark chuckle as he felt her clench and release around him, moaning as waves of pleasure washed over her, and Kane sunk in inch by inch.

Once he settled in her fully, he looked down to see her stretched around him perversely, and rubbed her piercing lightly with a wide thumb. He looked her in the eye, and began rocking his hips slightly.

A quiet little wail left Kylin's lips as he sped up, gripping her ass with his oversized hand as he stroked her clit ring with the other hand.

"Oh, god, Please, don't stop. Please." She whimpered softly, moaning.

"Yeah, that's it. Beg!" Kane commanded, slapping her on the ass again.

"Please!" Kylin moaned louder.

Kane sped up his movements, putting his entire muscle into it, and making a concious effort to make Kylin scream.

Kane snapped his hips faster and faster, watching as Kyin began to care less and less about who heard her and more about the pleasure she felt.

After a moment, her ability to use words left her, and she rocked her hips against his shamelessly, moaning as Kane spared nothing, and grabbed her hips, slamming his entire length into her savagely.

Kylin's moans took a more shrill and desperate tone, and she clung to Kane for dear life, whimpering unintelligibly as Kane worked her clit with his fingertips mercilessly, his now dried skin brushing against that soft nub roughly, sending shocks down her spine that only added to the radiating pleasure she felt from his impassioned and furious pounding.

Her mouth closed and opened like a fish's , and high squeaks passed her lips as her eyes rolled in her bared his teeth and pinched her clit softly, and Kylin shrieked, clenching around Kane tightly, and gasping.

Kane pushed himself deeper and deeper into her, growling savagely as drilled into her deeply with a roar, climaxing as well, as he curled his massive frame around her in the bed.

Kylin spread out on the bed panting softly with a completely pleased expression on her face. Kane's mouth drifted softly down to her's, and she kissed him softly before drifting into a relaxed sleep.

When she awoke, he was gone.

But, as always, Kylin had a feeling Kane would be back.


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: The acceptance of his story has been amazing! You all have been really enthusiastic about my stories, and for that I thank you. **

**To the person that requested this one, I don't know how i missed the request in my inbox, but I would like to apologize just the same. Sometimes I forget to check. **

**I'm sorry.**

Lisa left the gift shop holding another Pepsi, listening to the light tingling of the bell tied to the door. She fiddled with the tab on the top of the soda can, thinking about Dean.

Lisa was jarred from her thoughts by the sight of Seth pacing angrily in front of the elevators, stalking a few long steps in one direction, then stalking back the other way as he waited for the elevator and tried to calm himself down, tucking his hair behind his ears and muttering angrily.

"Seth?" Lisa reached out hesitantly to touch him on the shoulder, feeling quite guilty about Seth seeing her with Dean earlier.  
Seth pouted and glared at her at the same time, furrowing his brows intensely.

"I-I'm sorry you saw me and Dean, earlier." Lisa apologized, still fiddling with the tab of her soda and twisting the toe of her sneakers against the floor soundlessly.

Seth looked up at the ceiling and groaned angrily, then sighed. "I've just been so frustrated lately. And Dean knows how I get, and he just won't give me a chance!" Seth ranted, starting to rock back and forth on his feet angrily.

Lisa hesitatd for just a second, then suggested, "You could always do to me what you would have done to Dean..."  
Seth's expression shifted from angry to devious, as his eyes narrowed.

Dean walked down the hallway whistling "Walking on Sunshine", as he often did, on his way to the room he shared with Seth, when he heard small, muffled sounds. He opened the door using his key, to see Seth on the bed, going down on Lisa.  
Instead of anger, Dean responded with lust, Dean closed the door quietly, sneaking over to the bed to grab Seth by the hair and kiss him. Dean moaned into the kiss, waiting until Seth began to return his affections before quickly untying Lisa and moving into her place on the bed.  
Seth bound Dean the way Lisa was moments ago, then slicked a finger up with saliva, circling it around Dean's tight hole slowly.  
Seth grabbed the lube from one of his pockets and popped it open, drizzling two fingers and pressing into Dean firmly, getting a suppressed moan in response.  
Dean was groaning and panting on the bed as Seth prepped him quickly, then tugged the pants right off of him, and entered him with one stroke. Dean groaned loudly, turned on beyond his own belief. He looked at Lisa with an indescribable hunger in his eyes and strained his toned arms as if he were trying to sit up.  
Seth sensed Dean's desire and pulled Lisa on top of Dean, commanding shortly, "Ride him."  
Lisa moaned softly at this seemingly authoritative Seth, and straddled Dean, easing down onto him as she watched Seth penetrate Dean repeatedly.  
Lisa could feel Dean twitch within her as she rode him, and Seth grabbed Dean's legs and fucked him hard. Dean was yelling in ecstasy, tossing his head as Seth chuckled evilly, and pounded into him until Dean's torso flexed off of the bed and he came with a muffled yell and a shudder. Seth untied him, seeing that his hands were balled into tight, red fists.  
"You started without me, Sethie? How dare you!" Dean seethed, tying Seth up the same way.  
"Sethie's been a bad boy." Dean quipped, then looked at Lisa. "We should get him"  
And so, they did.  
Later on, as Lisa walked down the hallway on shaky legs, she thought, good things always happened when she bought a Pepsi.


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: Pepsi should pay me.**

Lisa walked back to her hotel carring another Pepsi, from the vending machine, since she had left her other soda in the hotel room with Dean and Seth. She opened her door and was surprised to find Dean in her hotel room, naked, holding an Explicit Violence sign over himself with a smirk.  
"Lisa," he called in a singsongy tone.

"What, What are you doing in my room?" Lisa asked, finally noticing the duct tape in the door as she closed it.

Dean dropped the sign.

Lisa blushed a deep shade of red, noticing a few of the hickeys Seth had added to his skin earlier in the evening starting to show against his skin.  
"Ready to get explicit with me, Lisa?" Dean murmured, stepping closer and closer.  
"Y-Yes, Dean." Lisa blushed even more deeply now that they were alone.

Dean grabbed Lisa by the hair and whispered angrily, "My name, is Jon!"

"I-I'm sorry, Yes, Jon! " Lisa corrected herself.

Dean wasted no time ripping away Lisa's clothes and shoving her lightly into the shower, turning the water on.  
"If we're going to have a round two, I have to wash Seth's filth off you, since you decided to take us both like the dirty little whore you are, Lisa." he chided, snatching her scalp and entering her with a snarl.

"Does that feel nice and loose, now that we double teamed you, my little slut?" he growled as he pounded away at her, loving the loud moans that seemed to wrench themselves from her lungs.  
In a matter of seconds, Lisa's climax was running down her legs, and she panted, leaning against the wall.  
"Did you think i was through with you, my little tramp?" Dean asked, pushing her against the wall roughly, but affectionately, if that were possible, grabbing the shampoo that stood in the shower and slicking himself with it.

"Gotta make sure all your dirty holes get cleaned, you filthy slut." Dean turned her around and slid seamlessly into her ass, since she had already been eagerly stretched by Seth.

Dean groaned as he adjusted to her tightness, "Ah, yeah, even after taking Seth in to the hilt, your ass just won't fucking quit." Dean planted his feet against the ground and pounded her angrily, making Lisa lean against the shower as her legs turned to jelly and she climaxed yet again.  
As Lisa's inner muscles tightened around Dean, he growled loudly and climaxed as well, shuddering.

Dean carried Lisa to the bed a few seconds later, after he had dried her off, sitting her on the bed. He left and showered, then returned, noticing she was sprawled on the bed, exhausted, and he pinched her on the ass lightly, smirking.

" 'Till next time, my little dirty girl." Dean murmured, dressing quickly and leaving, ripping the tape from the door as he left.

Lisa fell asleep slowly, thinking about the next time she would buy a Pepsi.


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: The Kylin Chapters will be a weekly thing now. I don't know that they will always be the same length, some wil be shorter, some longer, depending on the way my muses feel. Please feel free to request your own weekly story about the superstar of your choice.**

Kylin waited until she knew Kane was asleep before she tiptoed into his room, carrying a pair of handcuffs she had bought a few days ago. She bit her lower lip as she thought about all the things she could do to Kane once he was cuffed. For once, she would have complete control over her man.  
Wait, her man? When had she started thinking that?  
Kylin shook her head and focused on soundlessness, creeping over to the bed and successfully clinking the handcuffs around Kane's wrists, with the headboard holding them in place.  
Kylin waited with an expression of glee, bouncing on her toes and making her spiked bra jingle a bit.  
The slight sound was enough to wake Kane. He awoke with his arms suspended over his head, and moved to grab Kylin, only to find he was handcuffed to the headboard.  
Kylin giggled nervously at the anger that shone in Kane's grey eyes. He looked at her with a growing frown, and she knew she was in for it.  
Kane growled "Oh, you have toys, do you? well, so do I."  
Kane growled and ripped the headboard away in the place where he was handcuffed, then ripped the handcuffs apart, grabbing Kylin and pullin her onto the bed with him. Kylin shrieked and giggled as Kane grabbed her by the waist and began kissing on her neck and humming contentedly.  
Another hulking figure sat up in the bed beside them, frowning at Kane and his new companion, and dissapeared in a plume of purple smoke before Kylin, or Kane, knew he was there.  
Kane reached beside the bed, grabbing a bullwhip that was made of pure leather. The handle was crafted with a rounded point, seemingly designed to be entirely smooth.  
"You see this Whip?" he asked Kylin, running the leather over her red jeggings with an evil grin. Kylin shivered and nodded, turned on by just the sight of the whip.  
"I killed this bull myself, to make this whip. This is what I'l be using to keep you in line,Kylin." he snarled.  
"Undress. Now."  
In a matter of seconds, his order was obeyed. Kane let her leave the necklace, which bore a pendant with his mask on it. He bent her across the bed, stripping and smoothing his hand across her bare back.  
Kylin shivered as she felt the cool metal of the cuffs still around his wrist sliding along her back slowly.  
low growls shook Kane's ribcage and seemed to tumble out into the air as he palmed her ass, enjoying the way it fit perfectly in his hands. Without any warning, he buried his face in her ass, licking at her tight hole hungrily, the way he wanted to for quite a while now.  
Kylin gasped in surprise, then moaned as Kane's tongue made shivers of another sort run down her spine. She could feel herself getting more and more wet as his tongue worked its way into her hole, stretching it. Kylin moaned and leaned back against Kane, feeling his large hands gripping her hips and pulling her towards his face.  
In a few minutes, Kylin was a begging mess, and she could feel her wetness dripping between her legs. One large finger from Kane felt her moisture, and backed away from her ass with an evil chuckle, using the metal in his prince Albert piercing to tease her clit lightly. He groaned quietly, pulling her body up against his as he rubbed his erection back and forth, teasing her.  
Kane sharled as he pulled her waist back towards his, grabbing the whip and cracking it as he began riding her quickly. The edge of the whip lashed out and split one of the pillows near the head of the bed, and Kylin felt a rush of adrenaline seeing Kane wield that level of power.  
Kane grabbed her waist with one hand, teasing her ass with the end of the whip as he thrust into her quickly.  
Kylin buried her face in the pillow and moaned loudly, knowing what Kane was planning next.  
Kane grabbed the lube from one of the pockets of his discarded pants, and popped it open, coating the leather of the whip handle. He grabbed Kylin's waist firmly, making sure she could feel the handcuffs pressing into her side. He spread the lube onto her ass with almost a light, loving touch, if it could be said that anything Kane did was done with love. He grabbed the handle and pressed in slowly, listening for the noises he knew Kylin would make.  
Kylin grabbed the comforter in front of her and moaned louder than Kane had ever heard. He smirked and kept feeding the handle deeper nd deeper, hypnotized in the best of ways as he watched her come undone.  
Kylin's moans trended closer and closer to screams as Kane rubbed his fingers across her clit in time with his thrusts to the handle. Strong tremors took over her body as she could feel goosebumps spread on her skin. She convulsed on the bed with a groan, her climax rushing past Kane's fingers like its own private flood. Kane removed his fingers suddenly, triumphing in the whimper that passed Kylin's lips before she could stop it.  
Kane held the handle of the whip firmly in her ass, and slipped in front of her. He pulled her face up to see his pulsing erection standing insistently before her eyes.  
"Suck."  
Kylin obeyed quickly, a wet sound echoing in the room as she guided him down her throat repeatedly. Kane watched with an glaring awe, and gripped just the tip of the whip, cracking it as if it were the handle as he held himself in her throat.  
Kylin shuddered again as the handle moved within her, moaning as she came a second time. Kane could feel her throat clenching around him as she tried to swallow, the pathway blocked by such a massive interruption, there was no room for swallowing, or even breathing as her lips stretched thin and she panted softly through her nose. A low moan left her lips and her eyes rolled in her head, making Kane growl with satisfaction and a feral kind of lust, snarling and climaxing into her throat as she continued to moan.  
Kane removed himself from her mouth and lay on the bed, pulling her down on top of him as if she weighed nothing at all and kissing her deeply to taste himself with a pleased moan. He slid the handle of the whip free without too much discomfort on her part. The kiss became surprisingly tender and intimate for only a moment as he ran his massive hand over her hair.  
She closed her eyes for a second, enjoying her afterglow.  
When she opened them, he, and his clothes, were gone.  
But he left the whip, Kylin noticed with an eager grin.  
She found herself eagerly awaiting his return, as she always did.


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: So, I got a request for some Bautista Smut...**  
**A peek into my process: **  
**First I sat around saying eew for an hour. **  
**Then I went to work. **  
**I swear, I tried, I just don't see it.**  
**Meh, Let me know how I did?**  
Bautista strolled down the hallway humming his theme song in his head as he walked. He was glad to be back in the WWE, after trying MMA, he decided this was the life for him.  
Dulce saw Bautista walking down the hallway and gasped quietly. She watched his muscles move as if she saw the world in slow motion. She had to continue looking higher and higher as she studied his shoulder tattoos and he continued to walk towards her.  
Bautista smirked with a cocky grin as he spotted Dulce standing there. He recognized that lovestruck stare anywhere.  
"And just what, is your name, little lady?" he asked, knowing it was Dulce, but pretending they had just met.  
"Dulce." She giggled softly, craning her neck to look up at her idol.  
"Well, Dulce. What do you say we head back to mine?" Bautista murmured, leaning over as he asked her.  
Dulce grabbed his arms and touched his tattoos reverently, never tiring of the feeling of his muscles flexing as he moved.  
Bautista picked her up as if she weighed nothing, carrying her quickly to his hotel room.  
He set her down and closed the door, looking at her petite frame with a smirk that seemed to hide evil intentions.  
"Strip, short stuff." he commanded, watching eagerly as he slowly unbuttoned his pants.  
Dulce was undressed in a matter of seconds, and stood mesmerized as Bautista undressed slowly for her. He looked at her and winked confidently, walking towards the smaller woman with a devilish gleam in his eye.  
Dulce bit her lip and squirmed, grabbing Bautista's massive hips and pushing him towards the bed. Bautista backed up fully of his own will, and Dulce watched his muscles tense as the tanned flesh covering them rippled.  
Bautista grabbed Dulce by the hips and dropped her onto the bed, hulking over her in an instant and kissing her passionately.  
Dulce moaned and writhed against him, taking in a shuddered breath as his large hands ran down her chest slowly.  
Still kissing her, Dave growled and brought his fingers down farther, stroking her clit with his rough fingers.  
Dulce broke the kiss, moaning, as Bautista felt her wetness.  
With one smooth motion, he brought Dulce up to sit in his lap, spreading her legs so that she was doing a split almost to straddle his wide hips as he plunged into her wetness with a long, hungry groan.  
Dulce bounced eagerly on his thick erection, moaning loudly as Dave hit her spot repeatedly, then moaning even louder as his hand found her clit again.  
Bautista bounced her slight form repeatedly, making her brown hair bounce around her head as if it had been taken by the wind.  
Dulce's moans turned to screams as the animal repeatedly impaled her on his erection,curling his body so he could nip at a sensitive spot on her neck.  
He thrusted rapidly for several minutes, then stopped, loving the way her hair was strewn haphazardly all over her head.  
Dulce placed her hands on Dave's chest, trying to steady herself as she panted.  
"You okay, short stuff?" he asked with a cocky smirk. bouncing her on his erection once as he asked, and making her moan loudly.  
"Just shut up and fuck me." Dulce growled at him, turned on beyond belief.  
"ooh. touchy. I like." Dave growled, laying here down on the bed and snapping his hips into her repeatedly.  
Dulce could feel her eyes roll in her head as she shuddered, knowing her climax was steadily approaching. She grabbed his shoulder, gripping the taut muscle there as she fought to control her breathing.  
But it was too late.  
Dave thrusted three more times and Dulce gasped, and screamed, clamping down onto him firmly as she trembled.  
Dave groaned at how tight she was, experiencing a climax of his own as he wrapped his massive arms around her small frame.  
Dulce lay against his chest, panting and shivering.  
"You up for round two?" he asked an exhausted Dulce with a smirk.  
Dulce just looked at him and groaned, pulling away to fall onto the bed. She was asleep within moments.  
Dave smirked.  
"Guess not."


	13. Chapter 13

**AN: This was a request that I got in he comments. Seth and Corey grab a fan to prove who is the better man for Dean. Roman and Punk are the judges, what will happen when they all want a piece, The name is lily.**  
**Nowhere in that information does it specify that Lily is a girl. **  
**Since Dean is a guy, it makes sense that Lily would be a guy, right? Especially considering that Graves is openly gay. And Reigns is gay too. **  
**Seemed like the way to go. **  
**The final two names I came up with were Leland and Lelle, the last of which I envisioned pronounced in the same way as Lily. So Leland was out, because it would make Lily a nickname. **  
** I had to go with the NAME being Lily. **  
**So, Lilly, with two L's was my compromise, from Lelle, a pet form of Lennart, Scandanavian for Lion-strong. **  
**So here we go.**  
Seth and Graves stood in the hotel room glaring at one another, much like they had been doing all day. They growled angrily at each other, and waited for the judges, Roman and Punk to pick a fan to join them in their little competition.  
Down the hallway, a bit, Lilly strolled down the hall aimlessly, his head leaning to the side as he wanderred around. He had been wanting to stretch his legs for a while, so when Bautista began going on and on about his new upcoming film, Lilly took the chance to walk around for a bit.  
He never expected to be accosted by CM Punk and Roman Reigns.  
It was the opportunity of a lifetime.  
Of course he said yes.  
"What's your name, kid?" Reigns asked wearing his trademark stoic face.  
"Lilly" Lilly answered, prepared for Punk to pick at him like everyone else did.  
But he didn't.  
"Cool. Come on." Punk grabbed him by the arm and pulled him along.  
Lilly looked over his shoulder at Reigns, who was walking slowly, looking off to the side as if he was deeply worried about something.  
They reached the room in record time, Punk shoving him into the room and introducing him to a shirtless Seth and Corey.  
Punk explained the rules of the competition, and sat in a chair next to a despondent and distracted Roman, who held his phone in his hand, glancing at the blank screen with a concerned hopefulness.  
First off, was the kiss.  
Seth grabbed Lilly's head and kissed him deeply, running his fingers through Lilly's blonde hair.  
Punk took out a stack of cards and handed it to Roman, who took them absentmindedly.  
Punk held up a five, and nudged Reigns.  
He held up a four.  
Graves grabbed Lilly with a small growl, and kissed him possessively.  
Punk raised his eyebrows and voted a six.  
Reigns voted a three.  
The night progressed in much the same way, Reigns voting more for Seth than for Graves, and Punk voting more for Graves than for Seth.  
In the end, it ended in a tie.  
So, they declared there would need to be a tiebreaker.  
Well, Punk declared. Reigns stared at his phone waiting for Sheamus to call.  
But he never did.  
The rematch would happen in a week.  
Set looked over at an equally sweaty Corey and glared, walking away, determined to blow him out of the water on the tiebreaker.

**AN: The tiebreaker will come next week, based on the comments. What should Seth and Graves do as a tiebreaker? What do you think of this?**


	14. Chapter 14

**AN: Recent family emerencies may make it impossible to update each Wednesday as I have before. There should be at least one story updated on time, but the more interactive stories make it impossible to write ahead. Please send in your requests early so I can have time to work. **

**This was supposed to be two chapters, but i didn't have time to write the other. This will be a weekly, or semi-weekly, series with Jade and Rose. I will write as far ahead on this as possible, but My updates will probably be a bit more sparse. **

**I promise I will do my best. **

Cena and Orton walked down the hallway hand in hand, reading the RolePlaying Adventures of John and Randy as they considered the logistics of their next role-play. They collided with a couple on the end on the hallway as they talked eagerly.

"In Chapter 12, I called you a masshole. " Cena noted, pointing to the line.

"You do know that's a term for a crazy driver, right, Ran" that's so cool. that they would kind of add that like that, since I'm from West Newbury.  
Orton looked at the line. "Well, you were gagged there. Everything starts with an M in that line because you can't say everything perfectly wit a gag in your mouth."  
Cena gave him a look. "I'm just saying it was cool to include that word."

Orton smirked. "Now, I'm thinking of you in a ball gag." Orton smirked at Cena.

Cena returned Orton's lustful stare, and smirked. "God bless you, .9 ." he murmured.

The couple he passed in the hallway turned, and squealed a gleeful you're welcome.

Cena gave Orton a look. "Did we just run into JadeRose in the hallway?"

"I think we did."

"Hey, you guys want to head to our suite and talk about our Role-playing Adventures?"

Jade and Rose gave each other a gleeful giggling look, and nodded.-

Cena, Orton, Jade, and Rose discussed the first chapter of The Role-playing Adventures for hours.

"I really liked the dirty talk in that one." Cena commented, cuddled up on a couch with Orton.

"I don't know, I really wish I had used some lube. That's probably going to hurt later." Orton worried about Cena's comfort more than anything else.

"I looove your work, though!" Cena gushed.

Orton pressed the next button.

"Ooh, I like this one." Orton commented as he read the first few lines.

"Always love to rub that ass." He murmured in Cena's ear.

"Ran…" Cena grinned, flushing pink a bit.

Jade and Rose watched as Orton alternated between reading, and nipping on Cena's ear. He seemed to get more and more horny as they read on.

"Ran!" Cena whispered softly, embarrassed.

"What?" Orton asked innocently.

"Why are you all of a sudden all over me?" Cena asked, trying to focus on the story.

"Because even imagining me massaging your gluteal muscles might be a bit uncool, but it's still hot as fuck."

Cena chuckled softly. "Yeah, ok. Try to keep it in your pants."

"You're just not as enthusiastic because you can't see your ass. You can't appreciate it like everyone else." Orton cupped his hands in front of him.

Cena nodded and chuckled. He went back to reading the story.

They both groaned slightly as the story heated up. They gave each other a look, then went back to reading.

Orton made a face as they finished the story. "Ugh. Big show in ladies underwear. There goes my boner."

Cena shuddered. "Gross."

Despite Orton's protesting, he leaned over and nipped on Cena's ear.

"Careful Doctor." Cena warned, trying to stay decent in front of Jade and Rose.

Orton pulled Cena from the couch with an evil smirk. "We'll be right back, ladies. It's time for John to get his checkup."

And they both ran out of the room, in search of a stethoscope.

**AN: To see how things played out for John and Randy, check the Role Playing Adventures of John and Randy, by .9, because this only mentions the first two chapters. There are 26. You should also check out JadeRose1's page. Tons of Centon between the two of them. I love it. This story won't be a problem to write, just a real headache to publish on time. **


	15. Chapter 15

Kane walked to his hotel room irritated by the recent open flirting Kylin had been doing in the midst of her questions on the panel. Telling other men they were sexy and that she liked their tattoos. It made him purse his lips in irritation as he reached the door of his room, angrily unlocked the door and opened it.

There in the room was an unexpected distraction. A soft red light blended with candlelight as one of his favorite scents hung lightly in the air: the sulfur from the matches she had lit to light the candles. There in the room was a bronze pole, graced elegantly by Kylin as she danced slowly around wearing Kane's mask, a leather corset, and a thong. His anger turned to lust as he watched the string of the thong seemed to disappear between her legs.

Kylin turned so that she could see Kane, and guided him wordlessly to a chair near the pole. She tapped her ipod with a grin as the opening chords of some nondescript pole dancing music played. She bit her lip and began dancing on Kane, able to see by just his eyes that he was enjoying her ministrations far more than he was willing to admit.

Kane huffed angrily, trying to look away as if he were disinterested, growling angrily as his body began to betray him. Once again, Kylin insisted that she test his self control. He tried so hard to be patient and relax, letting her dance all over him, but as the seconds passed, that impatient snarl appeared on his face at that damn thong that teased him, tainting sweetly as she danced.  
With a loud growl, Kane snatched the offending thong off as if it were made of tissue. Kylin squealed and giggled, pleased that the angry and impatient side of Kane finally showed itself.

Kane grabbed her hips and pushed her towards the window, wanting to show the world just how he felt about his hot little girlfriend.

Wait, what?

Kane shook his head angrily. She was not his girlfriend in this moment. She was just a little tease.

Now, If Kane had taken a moment to divert his focus from her ass as she walked towards the window, he would have seen her body language tense up as she neared the window.  
He growled insistently and pushed her against the window, not noticing that she was trembling slightly.

Kylin had a crippling fear of heights, and really didn't want to be anywhere near the window. But, since Kane was surrounding her on all sides, making sure she stayed pinned to the window, after a few seconds of struggling, she was even more afraid as trhe window opened and the wind rushed against her face. She could see the scenery before her eyes shake slightly as her eyes watered and she felt fear course over her body.

Kane unzipped his pants and entered her with a growl, wanting to show everyone just how crazy he could drive Kylin. He felt her clenchingg around him and hooked his fingers into the corset she still wore, tugging her back into his thrusts as he groaned, feeling the air on his face.

Somewhere in her fear, the panic gave way to intense pleasure as she was facing one of her biggest fears. She could feel Kane's fingers along her spine and his hand on her hip. She knew Kane wouldn't let anything happen to her in that window, and the thought that she could trust someone that much made her climax as Kane growled loudly and came as well. The sudden warm sensation flooded her and made her tremble as she could feel him twitch slightly within her, making her climax again.

Unaware that his fingers were her anchor, Kane removed his fingers and pulled away.

A slight panic attack hit Kylin as she stared at the window, panicking and dressing at record speed, grabbing all her stuff and running out of the door as if she were on fire. She didn't even look at Kane, much less kiss him goodbye. The door shut with a scary finality, and Kane's feet carried him to the bathroom, where he showered and redressed, rushing out and looking for her. On some levels, he knew that she was afraid of heights, but that cold sinister part of himself didn't care.

He knew it wasn't safe for her to be running around that scared. He rushed out, seeking any sign of her he could find. He looked for hours, searching any of the usual places he thought she would be. He couldn't find her, and shook his head slowly in confusion, stalking slowly back to his room partially ashamed of himself for scaring her that badly, partially angry at himself for running her out in a panic where she could be hurt, and still another part of himself lustful that she hadn't cleaned herself out, and was walking around somewhere with his cum leaking slowly down her leg.

Kane returned to their room and opened the door with a lot less enthusiasm and speed than before, hearing but not registering the sound of blows falling.

Kane stepped into the room, and saw Kylin handcuffed to the bed, bruised and struggling, with her ex standing over her. He was yelling about how worthless she was as he beat her, then paused, spreading her blood over his knuckles as he felt so justified that he began to laugh, telling her that no one was going to help her, and that her life was worthless. She belonged to him.

Suddenly, he let out a yelp, as Kane snatched him by the scalp, his fingers weaving into his hair and lifting him up off the floor.

He made the mistake of looking down at Kylin, who lay on the bed. Their eyes met, and she burst into tears.  
Kane threw the man out the fourth floor of the hotel, hearing a metallic crunch, and the sound of a car alarm blaring.

But of course, all Kane cared about was helping Kylin get cleaned up.

He held her in his arms a few hours later, resting his head on top of hers. He knew now that she needed him to be there for her.

She fell asleep in his arms, shivering slightly.

And Kane did something he never did.

He comforted her.


	16. Chapter 16

It was after midnight, and Seth and Dean were sleeping soundly. Dean had one arm wrapped around Seth's shoulder as he lay facedown in the bed. Suddenly there was a light knock on the door.

They both continued sleeping.

The knock got a bit louder and a bit louder, until Seth groaned and awoke. He rubbed his eyes and padded over to the door, squinting as the light from the hallway hit his sleepy eyes.

There before his eyes stood an angry CM Punk, holding Lisa by the arm.

"Guess- who I just cought- buying- A COKE! " Punk yelled, glaring at a sheepish Lisa.

"The Pepsi was sold out…" Lisa murmured.

"Injustice!" Punk declared. "If you were a true fan, you would have never bought A COKE!" Punk yelled.

"I was just so thirsty…"

Punk scoffed quietly, handing Lisa to a now-awake Seth.

"Yeah, I bet you are." Punk looked at Seth. "You're going to have to talk to this one."  
Punk and Lisa went back and forth about the soda, until Seth broke them both up.

"Okay, OK. Thanks, Punk." Seth thanked Punk and closed the door, looking at Lisa with an angry stare.

In one motion, Seth sat on the bed and brought Lisa over his lap, pulling her pants down as he fussed at her in a whispering tone. The sound of Seth's hand hitting Lisa's bare flesh blended with Seth telling Lisa that she was a bad girl for buying the Coke.

Lisa cried out loudly, enjoying the way his strikes felt, and trying to wake Dean, but he just grumbled and moved slightly in his sleep.

Seth stopped and licked two fingers, and shoved them into Lisa, murmuring, "You bad girl, this is your punishment." He told her as his fingers moved slowly in and out, tapping her g spot slowly and lightly. Lisa could feel herself getting ready to climax, and she began to moan softly.  
Suddenly, Seth stopped, making Lisa whimper in disappointment.  
"Leave." Seth pointed to the door. "And if I catch you buying a Coke again, I will never touch you again." Seth said in a serious tone.

And Lisa left disappointed, thinking she would never buy a coke again.  
Seth licked his fingers and climbed on the bed, wriggling between Dean and the bed, and slowly falling asleep.

Serves her right for buying a Coke.


	17. Chapter 17

**AN: This Aj is AU. She is not engaged to Punk, she is single. This Phil is not Punk.**

Phil walked down the hallway with a bag of merch he bought from the WWE shop near the panel. He wished he could have the courage to ask AJ a question, but each time he tried, he neared the podium, and panicked, turning away at the last minute. He sighed as he made his way to his room slowly, not really walking with purpose.

AJ noticed that Phil was quite shy, and thought it was adorable. She was determined to be that one person that drew him out of his shell. AJ ran to her room, and put her hair up in pigtails, digging through her luggage quickly to find the schoolgirls outfit she wore in her photo shoot. She grabbed her white chucks and dressed quickly. AJ was out the door in a few moments, heading down the hallway where Kylin told her Phil stayed.

Phil had just walked up to his door, holding the bag of merch. It was a big bag. He saw AJ walking up confidently in pigtails and her schoolgirl uniform, and he pulled the bag in front of himself, feeling all the blood rush down into his groin. He grinned at her sheepishly, surprised that she was looking at him with lust in her eyes as she twirled her hair between her fingers. He opened his mouth to try to stammer out a hello, but AJ grabbed his shirt and tugged him into a kiss, her lean muscles flexing beneath the skimpy sleeves of her schoolgirl's uniform.

The kiss ended as suddenly as it began, and AJ grinned at him, twirling her hair and greeting him with a nonchalant "Hey." Phil's head was spinning as he tried to compose himself, so flustered that he dropped his bag and showed AJ what he had been trying to hide. His hands flew in front in himself, and he blushed and looked away from AJ, trying to stammer out an apology. When the bag dropped, none of the merch spilled out, so AJ looked down to see how turned on he was, and she smirked at him, removing his hands. "I could help you take care of that." she casually laid her small hands on his chest. A low growl left his mouth before he could stop it, embarrassing him and delighting AJ.

AJ could see his room key in his pocket, since his pants were considerably tighter now. She bit her lip and slipped her hand into his pocket, intentionally wriggling her hand was she grabbed the key. She giggled at the sharp intake of breath he gave her In response. She deftly passed the key to her other hand, keeping her hand in his pocket. She held the hey out, and before he even realized what he was doing, the door was unlocked and Phil, AJ, and the bag were in the room with the door locked. AJ removed her hand and grabbed Phil's shirt with both hands, happily surprised when Phil pressed her against the wall and kissed her hungrily.

Phil picked AJ up and tossed her onto the bed, and pulled his shirt over his head. AJ licked her lips and stared with open, innocent eyes, doing the same thing, removing her top and bra to reveal the tiny perky breasts she was so proud of. She laid back on the bed with her legs open, and Phil gladly climbed onto the bed, removing his pants and watching as AJ did the same, leaving her lying there only in her socks with her pigtails gently brushing against her perky nipples as she looked down to see how turned on Phil was. AJ growled and moved to pin Phil to the bed, surprised when he countered and pinned her wrists to the mattress with one hand. He brushed her pigtails to the side and rubbed one of her nipples while hesitantly leaning over to nibble the other.

AJ squirmed on the bed, her socks making soft noises on the bed and she shuddered, feeling herself get wet as Phil became more bold, his hand releasing her arms as he shifted his mouth to tease the other nipple, easing his hand down to see how wet AJ was for him. AJ spread her legs out to either side and whimpered, wrapping her legs around Phil's waist and moaning as she seemed to pout at him. Phil leaned over her and stroked his erection over her slowly, loving how she jumped and moaned under him. With a bit more teasing, some PG begging passed her lips as she squirmed on the bed. With an almost nude AJ turning him on in ways Phil didn't know were possible, he couldn't wait any longer. He positioned himself between her legs just so, hesitating.

AJ groaned in frustration and impaled herself with a high moan, forcing him in to the hilt. Phil's hips bounced rapidly, making AJ bounce up and down on the bed and moan. "Ah, yeah, that's better." AJ cooed, somehow looking at Phil with a surprising mixture of innocence and lust. Her innocent looks just drove him crazy, and Phil growled, making his thrusts a bit more forceful. AJ moaned loudly as Phil repositioned his hips, a gush of wetness flooding past his erection as AJ squealed, petting his back with her heels as she shivered. Phil shifted them both so that AJ was riding him, bouncing her in the air. AJ's moans got louder as she felt him shift in and out of her. A second orgasm took over her, and she squealed and climaxed, tightening around Phil again. A groan of desperation filled the air as Phil used every ounce of self control not to climax right there. AJ shivered and slid her thin frame down the bed, taking his erection in her small hands and licking the sides while moaning happily. The sight of AJ 's tongue on him sent Phil over the edge. He moaned loudly and climaxed, tossing his head back as his climax shot up onto his stomach and AJ continued licking, moaning at the same time so her tongue vibrated softly against his twitching shaft.

Phil fell limp onto the bed with a groan, panting as he caught his breath and AJ dashed to the bathroom to clean up. When she returned, she slipped into the bed and licked his abs, making him hard again by the time she finished. "Round two?" she asked with another sinful twirl of her hair. Phil pulled her into a kiss with those maddening pigtails, knowing this was the best night of his life.


	18. Chapter 18

**Here are the next chapters! I am glad to say I finished all but one, and that one will be up next week. **

Orton and Cena returned after a few hours, clearly fresh from the shower. Cena jkept trying t oget Randy to let go of him, buy the particularly amourous viper bent and twisted his hypermobile shoulders to flex around Cena, dodging his wriggling arms as they burst through the door.

"Ran! Let go!" Cena murmured harshly as he continued to try to extricate himself from Orton's grip.

Eventually Cena managed to get Orton into a loose headlock.

"We have to finiah the next few chapters of our Role Playing Adventures! " Cena reminded Orton. "We were lucky enough to get a sit down with the authors, we should at least be able to keep our hands off one another to talk."

Orton held on with a childish stubbornness. "Fine." Cena ceceded. "We'll try them all when we get home." he said reluctantly, knowing the rougher parts of the story might leave him a bit sore.

Orton let go with a smug grin, sitting on the couch with the grace of a ballet dancer, in a pose in which he could look at Cena with a look of triumph.

Cena just shook his head and sat down.

A simultaneous light shone on all their faces as two shared tablets showed the next chapter of their Role Playing Adventures.

"Ah, Chapter three." Cena declared as the page loaded.

Orton chuckled "Cena's baking cookies? Someone call the fire department." he shook his head. Cena blushed softly liking the mental image of a lawyer Randy Orton more than he wanted to admit.

The two read for a few moments, a wide grin spread across Orton's face, while Cena asked softly, "Why am I so feminine?"

"I think you should be asking yourself that, honey." Orton chuckled, kissing Cena on the neck. :"I don't know who this robber guy is, but I like his style."

Cena looked at him for a moment, then whispered, "Uh, Ran, the robber is you."

Orton furrowed his brow. "I thought I was the lawyer." he looked at the pages again.

"Yeah, see your husband is a lawyer. Shouldn't that be me?"

Cena looked at the section Orton was talking about. "Well, the rule of thumb is you're whoevers having sex with me, so in this one, you're the robber. The husband is just part of the roleplay story. He doesn't really exist."

Orton nodded, slowly, then grabbed Cena's ass. "I am so into fucking someone else's married wifey." he cooed in Cena's ear. "Yes I am. Rrrrrr" he purred, nibbling at his neck.

"Ran..." Cena said, throwing an apologetic look to Jade and Rose.

Suddenly, Orton sat up and held the tablet so they could continue reading.

Orton pointed to the ending a few mintes later. "See? you can't cook for shit."

Cena shrugged. "What I lack in the kitchen, I make up for in the bedroom."

"Damn straight." Orton murmured, sliding his hand under Cena's ass to grab it.

Cena clicked the next button and kissed Orton passionately as it loaded, ending the kiss abruptly as chapter four loaded onto the page.

"Oh look." he said as if he hadn't just been making out furiously with Orton. "Chapter four."

Orton shook his head, after being dazed slightly, and looked at the tablet.

After a few moments, Orton yelled a booming "HOW DARE YOU!" at Cena's words in the story.

"Yeah, that's the solution. Pull his pants down. That bowl of jello will calm you in all the right ways." Orton cheered on his story coyunterpart.

..."Do not pas Go. Do not collect 200 dollars." Cena continued after they read Cena telling Orton to go to hell.

A few more moments passed. "Damn." Orton said. "That wouldn't ever happen in real life. I think we all know I'm an expert in handcuffs. I must have wanted you to get free and make me tap."

"It does seem like you enjoyed yourself." Cena replied as he pinched one of Orton's nipples lightly.

"Leave my chest alone, John-John." Orton said with a warning glare.

Cena tapped the next button, and held the tablet up. "Oh look, Chapter five!"

"I really wish you'd quit saying that every time." Orton growled as he pinched Cena's ass.

"Aw, my favorite rap song is my own rap song." Cena cooed. "I'm so meta."

They read for a few more moments. "I must have pulled you over for being too sexy."

A few more moments later, Cena asked Rose, "Wouldn't a razorblade cut me?"

Rose replied, "Well, i would have a plastic guard on it, that made sure you wouldn't be injured, and once you had the blade in hand, then you could remove the case."

"Oh. cool." Cena went right back to reading. Orton's jaw dropped and he squirmed in his seat, repositioning his hand at the same time so he could casually run his fingers down the crack of his ass.

"This may be the hottest thing I have ever read." Orton murmured

A strangled moan passed Cena's lips and he leaned over into Randy's touch subconciously as they read.

Thankfully, the story took more of humorous rurn as the roleplay ended.

Cena chuckled softly, nd Orton just glared at him, and clicked the next button.


	19. Chapter 19

**AN: I am doing my best to keep up with this series. Please forgive what I am, sure are a legion of typos, as I am editing on my phone. Impossible. I am terribly sorry. **

**Here's the next chapter!**

Kanelin

Kane awoke with a start, blinking his eyes rapidly as he found his massive limbs wrapped around a small sleeping form. He looked down with a happy curiosity as he relized the russled head of hair resting againsst his chest was that of his girlfriend.

He smiled again when he realized he was no longer reluctant to use that word towards her. It felt good to be part of a stable relationship, after all the years of twisted and torturous displays of affection, finally someone had seen his worse sides, and he had seen hers. Somewhere in the heart that loved to hate sprang a shock of love so pure, even Kane himself, though he had himself created it, couldn't tolerate its existance.

It felt wrong to be this happy.

Kylin woke up a few seconds later, as Kane struggled between loving effection and self-loathing. She rubbed her puffy eyes and looked up, glad to see that Kane was still there.

"You okay, babe?"

Babe. He hated himself.

"Yeah." She replied, cuddling closer to him.

Ugh. Cuddling?! Where was the fear? the screaming? the terror?

Really. Kane as never born to be dependable.

"How about, I get , us something, to eat?" he said in his usual terrifying cadence.

"And Leave me here alone?!" Kylin reached out for him with fear in her voice.

There was the Fear! but it belonged to someone else!

"What could possibly hurt you? I promise I'll only be gone a moment."

To be honest, he couldn't take another second of her relying on him emotionally. He was usuially the machine that caused terror. The being that inspired fear. He had no experience when it came to dispelling fear. He didn't know how to behave.

But there was one man that could help him. One that went through a similar ordeal.

Kane knew if there was any hope for his relattionship with Kylin, he had to go.

He had to seek council from the Undertaker.

Kane stepped out the door and vanished into thin air.

In the same instant, Kane was transported into a new realm, one with miles and miles of purple smoke suspended around a small house. Kane walked up to the door with a slight apprehension. He knocked on the door heavily, then stood back.

A cheerful blonde woman andwered the door, greeting him in a flurry of chirpy sentences and questions that asked him why he stopped by and told him it was great to see him in the same breath.

The little blonde woman, named Michelle, led Kane into the house, which Kane noticed at first glance that everything was flame retardant. It seemed his brother anticipated his arival.

"Hey." Undertaker greeted Kane casually.

"Hey." Kane returned.

"Kylin?" Taker asked with an understanding tone.

"Yeah." Kane responded. "How the hell am i supposed to get ther to depend on me, and not be afraid of me, if all I live for is pain and fear? How do you balance both-"

"Hey!" Taker stopped Kane with a hand."Woah." he pincked the brisge of his nose and sighed. "Shell?"

Michelle was more than happy to take over the conversation and help Kane through his problems as his brother brooded and continually moved the trashcan. Thousands of words and phrases later, Kane left with a better understanding of trhe Undertaker and his relationship with his wife. The answer was so simple. Love and protect Kylin, and destroy everyone else.

Kane dissapeared from the ndless fog into the hallway of the hotel, facepalming when he rremembered he was suppossed to get food. He rushed to a fast food place down the street and got Kylin a large salad, and several hamburgers for himself. He hesitated a moment, then made one of the hamburgers a veggie burger.

Kane was back upstairs and by the door in a heartbeat. He pushed the door open with a slight grin on his face opening his mouth to tell Kylin that he had returned with the food.

While Kane had been gone, Kylin had slowly convinced herself that maybe her boyfriend was right. She was sobbing into the pilow when Kane arrived, and looked up with a despondent ewxpression and a mournful cry.

What was left ogf his heart went out to her, and he closed the door, placing the food on the table nearby.

"What's- uh- what's wrong?" he asked as he wrapped a massive arm around her.

Through her tears, Kane could make out the meaning behind her words. She was convinced that maybe her deceased ex was right, and she was unlovable.

Kane took a second to think, not really sure what to say.

"Uh- I'm not really good at this..." he murmured, turning away.

A new wave of tears spouted from Kylin.

Kane cringed, and wiped her eyes with his large fingers.

"Hey. Look at me." he held her small face in his hands, and he knrew as she looked up at him pittifulyt, there was nothing he wanted more at that moment than to protect her.

"I have the most disgusting, violent, and twisted past a man could think of. Everything you could dream of, I did it. Terrorizing women, I've done it. Tombstoning a priest, I've done it. Electrocuting a man's testicles, I've done it. I am the most unlovable, man that walked the face of the earth."

"I may not know, a lot of things..." he said with an evil grin. "But I do know, If someone like me can find someone like you, fuck everybody else, we can be unlovable together." he looked at ther and his stomach growled.

"You ready to eat. babe?" he asked as he got up off the bed and picked her up.

"Yeah." Kylin murmured, cuddling close to Kane and lying against his chest.

"Good, cause someone has to eat this veggie burger." he said as he sat her down.

"You bought a veggie burger?!" Kylin looked at him in shock.

Kane looked at her with a mock glare. "We will never speak of this again."

Kylin chuckled, and replied. "I promise nothing."

Kane groaned and rolled his eyes, but inside, he was just happy Kylin was in a better mood.

And that small shock of love grew in his heart even more.


	20. Chapter 20

**AN: here's the next Lisa chapter. I tried my best on this one, but somehow i think i could have done better if I had two weeks. Luckily, i have started one of my other chapters already, so I hope this isn't too bad. **

Moxlisa

Lisa sat in the sun beside the pool enjoying a pepsi when she heard a raspy voice call out to her.

"Lisssaaa"

Lisa looked toward the voice, squirming uncomfortably. She looked over to see Dean stalking towards her angrily, his shirt sticking to his narrow waist as the breeze whipped by. She could tell from the evil look in his eye sthat the Moxley side of his personality decided to pay her a visit. While the Ambrose side of his ersons may have hobtained such novel feelings as embarrasment or shame, Moxley had nothing of the sort as he began to strip without a glimmer of a blush.

Lisa looked around and saw that she was all alone, then watched Dean strip. Before she could get up, he pinned her down.

:Oh, just look at you!" Dean cooed. "You just can't get enough, can you?" he chuckled. "I'm gonna fuck you through this pool floor, missie." he snarled sharply.

Lisa's eyes bugged and she stammered hesitantly. "I-I-I-I-"

"You what?" Dean asked pointedly.

"I, Um." Lisa gestured downward with an awkward grin.

"="Wel,, miss pretty, if I can't have your sweet tight little body... I'll just have to have your mouth." he purred.

Dean flipped them both over, and Lisa thought quickly, grabbing an ice cube as Dean placed her face to face with his erection. She swirled the ice cube around the tip, chuckling softly as Dean cursed at her and gripped the top of the pool chais she sat in. Dean cursed angrily, and called Lisa a sneaky little bitch. Lisa let the ice cube melt, then gave Dean the deepthroating of his life.

"Holy shit!" Dean yelled as he felt that familiar tending in his stomach.

Dean growled at Lisa and tugged at her hair, Deamn tossed his head back and groaned, releasing himself into Lisa's mouth.

A few moments passesd, and Dean began to laugh quietly as he pulls away.

"What?" Lisa asked as she watched Dean's laughter become louder and louder.

Dean chuckled and responded, "Turn around."

Lisa turned to see several people standing near the entrance with shocked faces.

Lisa blushed deeply and covered her face in shame. Dean chuckled "I'm actually proud of you,. Lisa." Dean kissed Lisa on trhe forehead, and murmured.

"When- this- is all over, Moxley's gonna give you a special treat.. But for now..." Dean pretended to think for a second.

"Let's do lunch."

And they both got up, Dean casually grabbed his clothes and slung them over his shoulder, and then left the pool as the people standing at the entrance looked on with shock.


	21. Chapter 21

**AN: Here's the next Phil request. Once again, although he is not named here, no one should be thinking of CM Punk when they read this, unless that is expressly what they want. **

**Heres hoping I did well, Phil.**

As much as it bothered Beth to stay away from the panel when she had been asked, she knew she had a much more relaxing and sensual reason to stay. She had a new pet tp break in, and she grinned as she felt the pieces of leather in the cat of nine tails that she picked from her dungeon beneath the floor. She strolled down the stairs to see her precious new pet tied up and gagged. She watched his eyes fill with lust and fear and brought the whip across his chest lightly.

He moaned so softly, her quick ears almost missed it.

"Oh, pet... Lesson number one, you don't make noise unless I tell you." her heels clacked on the floor as she paced in front of him, removing his gag.

"Understand?"

"Yes."

With a flick of the wrist, she snapped the cat of nine tails across his chest. He let out a loud puff of air, but made no other sound. A small grin crossed her faice.

"Yes What?"

"Yes mistress." Beth could tell from the way his eyes rolled in his head the immense pleasure he was feeling. She looked down and tsk-ed softly.

"Lesson number two, pet: you don't get hard unless I day you do. " Beth hung the cat of nine tails up in its place, and took out her riding crop. She walked back over, and continued. "Otherwise..." she stroked the riding crop up and down the growing member."...I might have to punish you."

a shudder went down his spine at the thought.

"Lucky for you, pet, I want you to be hard." she flicked the crop lightly, barely grazing the weeping tip of his now fully erect member. A sharp rush of breath into his lungs told her that he was ready. Beth untied her new pet and pointed to a large King sized bed wordlessly. Her new pet scrambled to get onto the bed, his stiff erection bouncing along in front of him as he walked and kneeled.

"Lie down." she commanded. He immediately obeyed.

"Good boy." she murmured, removing her thong and straddling his hips. Shea could almost feel the waves of lust and arousal wafting off of him, his eyes trained on her lips for his next command as if he were in a heavenly trance.

"Time for lesson three." she murmured, easing herself down onto his erection as his lips parted in astonishment and arousal.

"You don't get to come until I tell you."

She rocked herself back and forth slowly, smirking.

"Understand?" she flicked the riding crop down his chest quickly and firmly.

His back arched as he gritted his teeth. "Yes, Mistress!" he moaned and squirmed, trying to control himself.

But obedience wasn't what Beth wanted.

She wanted helpless disobedience.

"Control yourself, pet..." Beth reminded her pet.

"With a few panting breaths, he lost control, climaxing into Beth with a groan. Beth shuddered and experienced a climax of her own, delighted that now she would get to punish her pet for his disobedience.

It was a vicious cycle, but she loved it.


	22. Chapter 22

**AN : For time being, please limit your requests to people living. **

**The only promise I have ever made myself is that i will not let my desire to write make my stories a point of contention. **

**That said, regarding the request I was sent for Kanyon Raven trysts, I have to say it seems Kanyon was a a highly controversial individual when he was alive, and even more so now that he has passed on. **

**I had never heard of him, until this request was sent, and do not think I could do justice to the memory of this individual within this Trysts storyline.**

**The man has passed on. He will be missed.**

**This storyline is for the living roster. I know wrestling entertainment is a sport that with story lines designed to evoke feeling, and can tell this is a highly charged topic so with due respect to my audience and my requesters, I would rather stay away.**

**so, to recap, no dead people. **

**I don't want my review section to become a place where people argue about Kanyon. **

**would you really want something scrawled hastily from YouTube clips, anyway?**


	23. Chapter 23

**AN: ****Please feel free to send in requests still, and they will be finished as soon as I can get them in.**

It had only been a week, since Kane had admitted to himself that he loved Kylin.  
Kane felt as if his life was ending.  
She had just narrowly escaped destruction, and she had fallen into the hands of yet another captor.  
Kane had once again, only gone out for a moment.  
And when he returned, she was gone.  
An ugly, despairing groan seemed to pass through Kane as he looked at the overturned room.  
Everything in their suitcases was scattered about the hotel room in a frenzy. Haphazard cacophonies of red and black, the only colors they ever really wore, littered the room. Chairs, mattresses, even the boxspring had been broken and littered the room as if the attacker knew they hd taken the only bright star in Kane's life and destroyed it.  
But amidst the chaos, there was one small glimmer that caught his eye.  
It was placed right in the center.  
The cold, calculating part of himself admired the captor's ingenuity. This must have taken some time, some noise. Yet everyone Kane frantially questioned seemed to be clueless to the events happening right under their nose.  
So Kane returned to the epicenter of his destruction.  
He couldn't help himself as he kneeled, picking up that one small glimmer that caught his fearsome eyes every time he saw it.  
It was the Kane pendant Kylin wore on her choker.  
It was morbidly easy to pick up, to Kane's large fingers because of the blood that marred the surface.  
Wait. Blood?  
Blood?!  
Kane pressed the pendant into his tightened fist, both fascinated and repulsed by the calling card the captor left behind.  
Pages of some random book blew around the room as Kane fixated on his closed fist, too shocked to know where to turn.  
So he turned around.  
There before him, was The Undertaker. he looked as if he had just woken up, his hair tossed hahazardly over his head, with his wife Michelle looking bewildered, but beautiful.  
"Hey."  
"Hey."  
Kane knew the rules of their interactions.  
"Kylin." The Undertaker said, with a flat tone.  
"Yeah." Kane sighed, unable to figure out what to do.  
"I-" Kane sighed again, unable to figure out how to say what he was thinking.  
But luckily, he didn't need to.  
The Undertaker was there to help, with his wife there to help the two brothers communicate, these unlikely three set out to find out just who it was that had dared to remove the singular bright spot in a life of hate.  
Or as Kane and the Undertaker expressed it to each other,  
"Pain."


	24. Chapter 24

Randy growled at Cena as he saw the topic of chapter six. Cena groaned and looked at Jade with a pitiful expression of worry. "Why do you always put me in these situations?" Cena asked with a worried frown.  
Rose giggled and answered, "Because It's fun."  
Orton was reading his description as he grinned slyly.  
"Oh, you're in for it now, John-John."  
"What's that supposed to mean?" Cena asked with curiosity, looking over the pages. Rose blushed slightly as the expression of worry turned to fear.  
"What? No!" Cena cried as he read farther into the story. Jade chuckled softly as his objections became more insistent and his eyes traveled the page of the tablet rapidly.  
"What? Fuck no!" Cena declared in a panicked and worried state as Randy chucked maliciously and licked his lips.  
"Ran." Cena called in a warning tone. "We're not gonna try any of that, are we, Ran?"  
"Just keep reading. I'm sure you'll love it.  
Cena kept reading, the frown of dissaproval stretching across his face.  
"There's no way I agreed to this." Cena argued, as Orton continued to eye him hungriy.  
"I think a certain little man begs to differ." Orton grumbled at Cena, looking at him as Cena looked down at his lap, blushing profusely as he noticed the tent being pitched in his jeans. A small gasp left his mouth as a dark spot appeared where he was dripping precum.  
Orton bounced his eyebrows at Cena as their eyes met.  
"Uh... maybe we should just skip this one." Cena murmured, feeling all eyes in the rom on him.  
"Oh, no, John-John." Orton pulled the tablet out of reach, grabbing Cena's shoulders and pulling him close so he could whisper in his ear. "We're not skipping anything. I want the girls to see how hot I can get you.  
Cena tried to squirm away, but the viper twisted around Cena so he xcouldn't get away, and began reading the rest of the story to himself, murmuring what was happening to Cena as he ground his hips against John.  
" at that, Johnny. You're sucking my big, fat dick like you love to do when we're alone." Orton purred in Cena's ear. He was smart enough to see that Ceena's revenge was written in the end of the chapter, and kept that part out of Cena's view.  
"yeah, now I'm taking that fat ass, John. You know how much i like to watch it bounce." he murmured, loving the way John blushed at his dirty talk and tried to get away. Every motion just turned Cena on more.  
Orton unzipped Cena's pants without even needing Cena to tell him, stroking him with a smug grin as Cena lay his head back on Orton's shoulder and moaned.  
"Mmmm. That's it, John. Now I'm cumming on your face. The face of the wwe, soiled. That got you really hot, huh? So hot you'll let people watch while I jerk you off."  
"No..." Cena moaned, twitching in Orton's palm.  
"Oh, no? sit up and look then, Johnny. We're not alone."  
Cena gasped and looked over, seeing that Jade and Rose were still watching.  
"Uhhhhh!" Cena groaned, climaxing as he flushed in embarrassment and tried to get away. Orton pinned Cena and aimed his erection so Cena's climax sprayed himself in the face.  
A postclimactic shudder ran down Cena's spine, and Orton sat back down next to him on the couch, tucking him bacvk into his pants and loking at Cena's embarrased face. He chuckled as Cena felt the cum on his face and blushed deeper.  
"Need some help, there, John?"  
"Oh, shut up." Cena growled, embarrased. Orton leaned over and licked the cum off his face, chucklling when Cena frowned at him.  
"There. Now you're all clean."  
Jade hit the next key, and Orton went away for a moment to wash his hands.  
Cena saw the topic of the next chapter and blushed even deeper than he had when he found out Jade and Rose were watching. He of course earned Orton's immedeate attention.  
"What's wrong, Johnny?" Orton asked, staring at Cena's face.  
"N-Nothing." Cena stammered, blushing even deeper as Orton grabbed an apple from the bowl of fruit the Hotel placed in the room.  
"You sure, John?" Orton looked at him, pulling out the small folding reading glasses he brought carried around only because Cena aid they looked hot. Cena gasped ansd squirmed, as Orton chuckled and put them on, reading a few lines with them perched on the end of his nose. Every now and then, he looked over the edge of the glasses at Cena, loving the way he squirmed ant tried to pretend he wasn't turned alternatyed between reading like a professional and feeling Cena up like a perv, until once again, Cena was turned on fully, and even growing bold enough to reach over and stroke Orton as well.  
But once again, trhe fantasy ended all too soon, with Cena and Orton rubbing each other nonchalantly and kissing as if no one else was in the room.


	25. Chapter 25

**AN: In light of recent events, something uplifting.**

Lisa looked all over the hotel trying to find Dean. She hadn't seen him in a few days since the pool incident, and wondered how he was doing. Lisa walked around the hotel for hours looking, until finally, she found him.

Dean was in the hotel gym, of all places, looking down at the floor with a despondent expression as his fingers, that had been busily tapping his collarbone, fell away as if they too lacked the energy to continue pretending. Dean sighed down at the floor, still not noticing Lisa's prescence.  
Lisa's heart broke as she saw Dean sitting there so sad. She walked over slowly, as if she was approaching a wounded animal.  
As soon as Dean saw Lisa coming, he lookied back down at the floor, his shoulders dropping as if they carried the weight of the world.  
Lisa kneeled before Dean and cradled his face in her hands, already having some idea of what had Dean so upset. Lisa reassured Dean that everything would be alright, and that he shouldn't feel guilty over it.  
Lisa wanted to ease Dean's guilt-ridden mind, but she knew she couldn't break the confidence Seth had trusted her with.  
Just hours ago, Seth made Lisa swear she wouldn't tell. But surely this didn't apply to Dean, who looked more sad than Lisa had ever seen him?  
Surely that didn't apply.  
Seth had not been able to get in touch with either of his fellow shieldmates after that fateful Raw. Even he said so himself,  
"If I could tell them, I would."  
So maybe it wasn't really telling.  
In the midst of her inner turmoil, Lisa had been halfheartedly saying, "It's going to be okay" to Dean over and over. Dean thought this meant even she didn't believe things would be okay between the three of them, and Dean broke down crying, sure that the days of the Shield were over.  
Lisa couldn't help it. She sighed and told Dean the true plan.  
The plan Seth had been too afraid to tell them before, and too scorned to tell them afterward.  
He would infiltrate Evolution from the inside, and bring it to its knees. Forever.  
When Lisa finished explaining the plan to Dean, he looked a bit reluctant to believe her.  
"Dean," Lisa pulled Dean closer to her and said,  
"The symbol of excellence isn't anything physical. It's the hope written in your hearts. If you let adversity steal your hope, if you let dissapointment break your heart, then your fight has already been lost."  
Dean still seemed reluctant to believe her.  
"In all the years you've been in the ring, I've seen you lose hair to tangled barbed wire. I've seen you loose blood to a giant wielding a chainsaw, but never in your life or mine have I ever seen you lose hope, Dean. Don't you dare start now."  
Dean chuckled. "Everyone knows the chainsaw wasn't real."  
"It made you smile, though, didn't it?" Lisa asked, grinning.  
"Yeah." Dean admitted with a grin, his dimples popping out. "You know what else makes me smile?"  
"Chicken wings?" Lisa asked with a roll of her eyes as she stood up.  
"Well, i was gonna say you do, but since you ruined my hallmark moment,and everything: Yeah, Lisa, Chicken wings." Dean responded sarchastically, tossing an arm around Lisa's shoulder.  
"There's hope for you yet, Dean." LIsa chuckled softly as they walked towards the door.  
"Then the fight's won." Dean said as he opened the door.  
"Don't tell anyone I cried."  
It was one secret Lisa was happy to keep.


	26. Chapter 26

**AN: I love you all!**

The first thing the Undertaker did was test the blood on the Pendant, which had ben sticky when they found it, but was reconstituted by Kane's sweat. The blood was of course Kylin's, making kane roar angrily, tossing the already destroyed furniture about the room as Michelle tried to calm Kane and the Undertaker walked around the room, picking up the strewn debris.  
"We'll find her, Kane. I know we will."  
Once the room was cleaned, Kane discovered another clue.  
One that was under his nose the entire time.  
On the floor beneath the bed, was a turnbuckle cover. It had been placed there on purpose, and Kane knew no fan would be ble to get their hands on one of those. Kane looked inside the cover carefully, and noticed there was something inside it.  
A ransom note.  
"Tell the authority you resign, or your girlfriend gets it." was clipped from newspaper and arranged on the page.  
Kane was so angry he didn't know what to do. A series of holes were pounded into the wall as Kane punched furiorusly.  
Now that there was a ransome involved, he was sure the captor meant his beloved harm. He would find out who it was that took Kylin, even if it was the last thing he did.

**AN: Who do you think it is?**


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 8 of Role Playing Adventures found Orton and Cena on the couch again. As soon as Cena saw the topic, he immedeately hit the next button.  
"Hey!" Orton protested.  
"Hey nothing. We are not doing this again."  
Chapter nine made a grin stretch across Cena's face.  
"That's more like it. " Cena said with a grin, looking at Orton.  
Orton was a bit more upset.  
"We should skip this one too." Orton murmured, frowning a bit.  
Cena, Jade, and Rose looked at him with curiosity. "Why?"  
"I'd just rather not deal with anything military. I went Awol of my own volition, and it's not something I want to play-act. The military was outraged enough at the thought of putting me in Marine 2." Orton grumbled.  
"Let's just skip it. Bad memories."  
Chapter ten made both Cena and Randy grin.  
Orton chuckled and made camera noises as Cena smirked and flexed his muscles.  
They read a bit farther into the story, and Cena chuckled and nudged Orton.  
"Gotta give it to you, babe. You pull off creepy quite well."  
Orton rolled his eyes and scoffed. "Yeah, you know you love it."  
They returned to the story. "Oh, Shower scene, Ran. I know how much you love shower scenes. "  
"Almost as much as I love that fat ass." Orton replied with an evil smirk.  
"Ran..." Cena complained as Orton tried to reack over and fondle him again.  
"What?" Orton asked nonchalantly.  
"You're making me very upset, Ran." Cena warned.  
"Whatcha gonna do, Hogan? Oh, sorry, Cena?" Orton taunted, knowing that if he got Cena just the right amount of angry, he would get what he was after.  
Cena grabbed Orton by the back of his shirt and flung him towards the door. Orton landed against the door with a thud, opening the door and scurrying into the hallway.  
"We'll be right back Ladies." Cena said through bared teeth as he cracked his knuckles. " I'm gonna give Ranall a shower scene to remember."  
He stalked out the door like a man on a mission, closing it firmly behind him.  
Jade looked at Rose and frowned slightly.  
"Why don't they ever stay?"


	28. Chapter 28

Lisa lay in bed sleeping, tossing in bed slightly as she dreamed.  
_Lisa lay on a picnic blanket with Dean, in a sunny day in the park. Nearby on the blanket, there was a wicker basket Dean brought. _  
_"Playing into all the stereotypes here, Lisa." Dean murmured, as he took out the food. Spicy Chicken wings, with Blue Cheese and Celery sticks seasoned fries and a few cans of Pepsi sat alongside the six pack Dean bought for himself. _  
_"People see me eating Chicken wings one time, and suddenly they think that's all I eat. I'll take those fries, though, miss, since this is your dream." Dean quipped as he scoffed at the birds flying cheerily through the air. _  
_Dean leaned casually over, as Lisa dipped a few of the fries into the blue cheese, feeding Dean. _  
_He smirked at her and held eye contact as he ate them, licking his lips slowly. _  
_Dean dipped the celery and eased it into Lisa's mouth, the chicken wings forgotten as Lisa wrapped her tongue around the celery and licked off the blue cheese naughtily. They held intense eye contact as Dean sighed reverently, wanting so badly to put something else in her mouth at that moment. Dean tossed the celery aside and claimed Lisa's mouth hungrily, wanting to taste all of her at once. _  
_"Lisa" a rasping voice called near her ear._  
_Lisa broke the kiss with Dean and looked over her shoulder, to find someone else had joined them on the blanket.A wilder, bolder Jon Moxley licked at Lisa's ear and slowly began tugging her hips towards his. Jon pulled Lisa by the hair into a kiss much more wild and lustful than the one she had just shared with Dean. _  
_Suddenly, Jon was upright on his feet, being shoved away by Dean. _  
_"What the hell are you doing here?" Dean growled in anger, shoving Jon in the chest. Dark clouds began to form in the skies as Jon and Dean looked as if they were ready to fight._  
_"I'm here because she sent me, you fucking idiot." Jon rasped, inclining his head towards Lisa. The wild fire of lust burned in their eyes as Dean and Jon realized what Lisa really wanted. _  
_"She imagined both of us." Dean said with curiosity, staring at the suddenly shirtless Jon. _  
_"But I am you." Jon replied, looking over to see that Lisa had taken off her shirt and bra, and was staring at them both lustfully. _  
_A look of recognition crossed both their faces and they undressed quickly, sandwiching Lisa in a loud and lustful sandwich as Dean lay in front of her and Jon lay behind her. _  
_Lisa moaned and writhed between them, seeing stars as she rolled her eyes in her head hard. She didn't know she could enjoy being with the both of them as much as she did, as duplicate pairs of hands, one pair more calloused, the other more scarred, traveled similar patterns in front and behind as if they were synchronized together._  
_Lisa moaned as Jon and Dean entered her at the same time, rocking their hips in the same rhythm as Lisa screamed, so turned on and horny she could feel her climax approaching. Dean's thumb descended on her clit and began rubbing frantically, and Lisa moaned, preparing for her climax to hit her._  
Then suddenly, she was back in bed.  
"Fuck!" Lisa cursed as she sat up. She was frustrated and angry that she had been robbed of her climax by the sudden ending of her excellent dream.  
Suddenly, there was a knock at the door.  
Lisa walked over, grumbling angrily as she tried to smooth down her hair before opening the door.  
There before her stood a rumpled Dean Ambrose, apparently wearing Roman's sweatpants precariously low on his hips as Lisa could see from his pants, and the generally disgruntled look on his face that they had both experienced the same dream. Dean grabbed Lisa and kissed her as he kicked the door shut, pinning her to the bed with an angry growl as he spread her legs.  
And the two worked out their frustrations until the early hours of the morning.


End file.
